Fluttering Feeling
by FelixNFalla
Summary: Germany starts feeling... odd about his Italian companion. It's an odd fluttering feeling in his stomach that he's never felt before. Could it possibly be the wonderous thing they call, 'love? Crappy summary, crappier story. Reviews much appreciated!


**I do NOT OWN HETALIA** (Even though I wish I did).  
><strong>This is rated T<strong> for a (Very bad) kiss scene. There are warnings above and below if you want to avoid it. There is also the matter of Lovino's dirty mouth...

**Part One: Hug!**

"DOITSU, DOITSU!" Germany looked up from his never-ending pile of paperwork to see Italy running into his room.

"What do you want now, Italy?" Germany sighed. "Are we out of pasta again?"

"No! Big brother Romano is angry at me for spilling his basket of tomatoes! Germany, hide me!" Italy didn't take his time, neither waiting for an answer or diving into Germany's closet. Germany rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with Romano today. He didn't want to be called 'Potato bastard' or being accused of things that weren't his fault.

"Feliciano you better get your sorry ass back down here this instant!" An angry voice erupted from the other end of the hall. "Are you in Potato Bastard's room again?! Get back here!"

'Well.. I think I'm going to lock the door now.' Germany thought whilst he hurried to lock his door in every way possible. For good measure, he shoved a bookcase in front of it. Last time Romano had picked the locks and broken down the door.

"Unlock this door, potato jerk! Macho potato bastard jerk! Bastardo!" Romano hit the door angrily with his fists.

"Hola, Lovino!" A Spaniard's cheerful voice rang out.

"Spain?! What are you doing here? Get away from me!"

"But Lovi~!"

"Get AWAY from me!"

"What if I don't want to?" Spain giggled and presumably threw Romano over his shoulder And, or dragged him outside. Anyway, Germany was certain he was gone.

The German sighed, relieved Romano was no longer there. "Italien, you can come out now." Italy poked his head out of the closet. "Yay, Doitsu! Doitsu protected me!"

Germany looked the opposite direction. "Nein, I just didn't want your brother to get in and screw up my room again."

Italy's face fell. "Does that mean Doitsu doesn't care?"

"... No, but..."

"So Doitsu DOES care?"

"I guess..."

"Yay!" Italy launched himself towards his ally for a hug.

"Ja, ja."

Italy smiled. "Will Doitsu give me a hug back?"

Germany shook his head. "Why would I do that?"

The Italian laughed. "Because you never hug me back or kiss me back or laugh! How do you get along like that?"

"Because I'm not Italian."

"Not only Italians are like that! Americans and Spaniards and Frenchies and Australians and even some British people! Believe it or not, mia fratello has a soft side like that."

Germany found it hard to imagine Romano being lightheaded and ditzy like Veneciano. "Well... That's an interesting mental image."

"Hug! Give me a hug, doitsu!"

"Nein."

"Please, please doitsu?" Italy spread his arms.

"Tch. Fine."

"Yay!" Italy got what he wanted, a hug in which Germany actually didn't fight against it.

Suddenly, Germany felt something flutter inside him. Something wonderful he had never felt before. Italy pulled away, in Germany's perspective all too soon.

"Pastaaa~!"

Part Two: Get the Girl

It was two weeks since Germany felt the fluttering in his stomach. The German nation had been acting odd around Italy ever since. Whenever he was close to Feliciano, the feeling got stronger.  
>'I wonder if I'm sick...' He wondered and left Italy to making pasta in his kitchen to talk with Prussia.<p>

"Bruder?"

"Hey, West!" Gilbert was sitting on his bed, putting on (More like struggling to get on) his boots.

"What do you need from your awesome big bruder?"

"Advice."

Prussia's smirk grew. "What do you need advice on? How to make the best  
>wurst, or do you want to know some sweet pick up lines?" Prussia intended them both to be jokes.<p>

"I've been getting a really weird feeling whenever I'm around Italy. Am I  
>sick?"<p>

Prussia stared for a moment, stunned, and then he beamed. "Aw, my baby bruder has his first crush!"

"What?"

"See, there's this thing called the birds and the bees. When a mommy and a daddy, or maybe two mommy's or two daddy's-"

"Bruder! not what I meant. So, is there something wrong with me?"

"No! Of course not. It means you like Italy."

The German and the Prussian started talking about it. Prussia was frankly very surprised Germany didn't know immediately. He WAS the one with all the porn, after all (Not that Prussia didn't have any; His brother was just the one who owned more).

"You just gotta go get the girl."

"One, Italy is not a girl. Two, how do I?"

Prussia leaned back in his chair, remembering his first love interest, also known as Hungary.

"Take him out to dinner. Take him to a park. Make him some pasta. But take it slow, you don't want to scare the kid."

Germany nodded, however he was unsure of if he should do it or not.

"Danke, bruder." (Thank you, brother.)

"Kein Problem, mein Bruder. Wenn du was brauchst Fragen anders, eben, okay?" (No problem, my brother. If you need anything else, just ask, okay?)

"Ja. I will."

Part 3: A Bit of Advice

(By the way, Buon San Valentino never happened in this fanfic, and Austria  
>and Hungary were never 'divorced'.)<p>

Germany was sitting on his couch, reading. Austria was knitting (Wow, real manly, Austria) across from him.  
>A few more moments of silence passed.<br>And then a few more.  
>And just a little bit more silence-<p>

"ACHOO!" Austria sneezed.

"Bless you. How in the world do you sneeze that loud?!" Germany demanded before Hungary sprang from the hall.

"Bless you, dearest Austria!"

"Thanks, leibling." (Thanks, love) Austria flashed a rare smile at his wife.

Hungary smiled back before kissing the top of her partner's hair and speaking again. "I am going to go for a walk to Ukraine's house. We might also visit Liechtenstein- I'm so worried about her! Switzy never lets her outside to play unless she's with someone he trusts (Aka, no one)."

Hungary slipped on a coat and left.

"Hey, Austria."

"Yes?"

"How did you and Hungary wind up with each other?"

"Well, Prussia kept tormenting her. They dated for a while, you know. Eventually she asked me for help and settled down. Of course, I was the one that liked her first."

"So what did you do?" Germany bit into a cookie from the jar on the coffee table.

"I took her to a park one day, because she loves animals and nature. When she was already happy, I told her. And well.. Here we are. Why do you want to know?"

"Well... I think I'm lusting after Italy."

Suddenly Hungary burst through the door. "DID SOMEONE SAY YAOI?!"

((Hungary and Japan are supposed to really like gay/yaoi stuff. Ask the  
>Hetalia Wiki XD ))<p>

Austria lept to his feet. "I thought you left, Hungary!"

"I just came back because I forgot something." Hungary turned to Germany.

"You love Italy, right?"

Germany blushed. "Y-yes."

"I have some advice for you. Don't just take him to a park or do something only he likes. Do something you both like, so you can be happy together. Then he'll see what you are like when you are happy!" She clapped her hands together.

"Liebling, I don't think it works like that."

Hungary scoffed. "Were you happy when you took me to the park? You were rather crotchety."

Austria realized he should keep his mouth shut.

"Just try it, okay, Germany? What do you both like to do?"

"Well... Not much. I like reading, he likes dancing... I'd make him wurst, but he's not fond of it. Pasta is good, but we have it too often... Hmm...Wait- we both like soccer. Italy calls it football, though." Ludwig responded.

"That's a good start! You should have a soccer game!"

Part 4: The Big Game

"Hey, Italy."

"Yes, Doitsu? Do you want some pasta?"

Germany felt the fluttering sensation yet again. "N-nein, not now, but I wanted to know if you would be interested in having a soccer game tomorrow."  
>Italy's face lit up even more than normal. "You mean football? Of course! I love football!" He jumped up and down. "When can we play?"<p>

"I was thinking... Tomorrow at noon. Just come to my house."

"One on one or should I -a- find a team?" Italy grinned and pulled Germany's hand down to keep his friend from walking away.

"A one on one match, if you don't mind."

The next day, Germany was anxiously waiting behind his house in his yard. He held a soccer ball, eagerly waiting Italy to arrive.

'What will I say?' He says things over quietly to see how they sound.

"Italy, I've been thinking that I like you." No, that sounded stupid.

"You're nothing but the WURST" No, that was stupid also.

"Italy- I"

"Doitsu!" Italy's voice rang from across the field. "I'm here!"

Germany was thankful Feliciano hadn't heard him yet. "Okay, ready?"  
>"Si, Doitsu!"<p>

Germany kicked the ball, which soared to Italy's side of the field. Both nations were famous for their soccer skills. If Italy used them during battle, Italy would he nearly as strong as Germany. Italy banked left, abandoning the soccer ball. Germany approached it and cored it to the side, but Feliciano was ready. He swung around his ally and passed the ball to the center field. Before Germany could catch up, he made a score.

"Good.. Job." Germany panted as he regained his breath.

"Thanks, Germany... Thanks." Italy took a drink of water. "Best two out of three?"

Germany flashed an ever-so-rare smile. "Sure."

The two ended up playing for over three hours, Italy beating Germany in the end.

"Germany, I'm tired..." Italy yawned. "But we should play again sometime."

"Yes.. But..." Germany felt his heart race. Was he ready to tell him? What  
>if Germany ended up sounding stupid?<p>

"Ve- Yes Germany?"

"I... I... Ich..."

"? What?" Italy cocked his head sideways.

"Italy," Germany sighed. "Are you wondering why I wanted you to come here?"

"Yes, I am."

"Italy it's because, well, Ich... liebe dich." Germany felt like he needed to say the words as fast as he could, but said them slowly anyway.

A moment of odd silence passed, Germany blushing.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't think you would feel the same..." He rest his head in his hands. "I can't do anything right, can I?"

((Warning, badly written kissing scene ahead))

Another moment passed until Italy yanked his friend's head out of his hands. "Ti amo, Germany. Ti amo." Italy pulled Germany close to him. Germany was surprised when he felt lips on his, and didn't for once the German didn't pull away.

When they did part, however, Germany was blushing furiously and Italy was laughing. "Yay, I love you, doitsu!" He hugged his captain again.

"I love you too, Italy." Germany spoke softly and connected their hands as they walked wherever their feet felt like walking.

(cheesy kiss scene OVER )

(Extra-ish) Part 5: Fa la ninna

Italy and Germany had become close, telling eachother everything. Germany didn't even mind when Italy suddenly popped into bed beside him anymore. Often times Italy would sing songs. Germany, although embarrassed, had to admit they weren't bad. Of course, Ludwig never asked for them or needed them to fall asleep. They were just, nice songs.

"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
>Nella braccia della mamma<br>Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
>Fa la nanna bambin bel,<br>Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
>Nella braccia della mamma." Italy finished the song and snuggled under the covers.<p>

Germany rolled onto his side, ready to sleep, but the Italian stopped him. "Will you sing me a song? I sing you songs a lot." He purred, sleepy.

Ludwig bit his lip in silent protest, but decided to sing it anyway.  
>"Häschen in der Grube saß und schlief,<br>saß und schlief.  
>"Armes Häschen, bist du krank,<br>daß du nicht mehr hüpfen kannst?  
>Häschen hüpf! Häschen hüpf! Häschen hüpf!"<p>

Häschen, vor dem Hunde, hüte dich  
>hüte dich.<br>Hat gar einen scharfen Zahn,  
>packt damit das Häschen an.<br>Häschen, lauf, Häschen, lauf, Häschen, lauf!" Germany took a breath and  
>Italy made a happy noise.<p>

"Germany has a nice voice." He murmered before burying is face in the pillow. "Ti amo."  
>"Ich liebe dich."<p>

And then there was sleep.

_

Lol, really crappy ending, I know. Couldn't think of anything else. xD Reviews are lovely and appreciated~!


End file.
